Arrival at Hogwarts
by ObsessiveAvidReader7
Summary: Bella arrives at Hogwarts, but needs Edward. She has gotten THE LETTER and told the Cullens about being a wizard. Of course, none of them find out before the letter. It's a sequel to Bella's Hogwarts, but you don't need to have read it to understand.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter

Also, this is a sequel to my other story "Bella's Hogwarts". YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ THE OTHER ONE TO UNDERSTAND THIS ONE. The other one is just the events leading up to Bella going to Hogwarts.

For people who read my other story, this chapter is just the chapters I took out but edited. There are a few changes, but if you just want to skip this chapter that is fine.

Also, those of you that didn't read the other one, Bella is going to Hogwarts. She is a wizard. The Cullens know everything, but Jake doesn't. Although this chapter doesn't have any, THERE WILL BE VAMPIRES. sorry about the all caps, just trying to get my point across. she just got to Hogwarts and went to the train station with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Dumbldore introduced them over the summer. I know the ages and stuff don't match up, but just go with it.

__________________________

When we arrived at the train station I was surprised by how _normal_ it looked. Or, at least until I went inside.

"So I just run through that?" I asked Hermione again, motioning to the very solid looking bricks. I had already watched both Harry and Ron do it, but I couldn't make myself try.

"Yes," she said, getting a little exasperated.

"Ok, then," I finally gave in, "But if I kill myself, it's on your head."

Her only response was a role of her eyes.

Before I could think about it anymore, I took off running. Suddenly I was in a very different place. Well actually not that different, just the people here were different. Many walked around in robes as students hugged their families good-bye and got on the train.

"Took you long enough!" Ron announced as I stared around in awe. Hermione appeared a few minutes later.

"Where's Harry?" she asked.

"Saving seats! Now let's go!"

We ran onto the train just as it began to leave. We carefully made our way down the aisle, looking for Harry. He stepped out just as we got there.

I was about to enter when Hermione and Ron suddenly got a little tense.

"Um... Harry, there's something we have to tell you," Hermione began. "We have to go do this prefects thing."

"Yeah, it's really not a big deal," Ron put in. Before Harry could say anything they began walking hurriedly away. Harry and I began walking back in when three more people appeared. One was a boy with brown hair, another was a girl with blond hair and a rather odd outfit, the third was a girl with red hair who looked remarkably like Ron.

"Can we sit here?" The red head asked.

"Sure," Harry shrugged his shoulders passively. The five of us filed in and sat down.

"You must be Bella," the red head said. I nodded. "I'm Ginny, and this is Neville and Luna."

They both said hello as my face got bright red.

"I'm Ron's sister," Ginny explained.

Harry began talking with them as I stared out the window. I was thinking about Edward, or more accurately trying not to think about Edward, when the door opened.

"Professor Slughorn wants to see you Harry, oh and you too Neville," a boy announced before quickly disappearing.

"I wonder why he wants to see us," commented Harry. They both got up and left and an awkward silence fell over our little cabin.

"So, what was it like in muggle high school?" Ginny asked to break the tension.

"Um, I don't really have anything to compare it to," I replied. I wasn't trying to sound rude, I just really didn't. Also, I think going through high school with a vampire as a boyfriend is probably a little different from a normal experience.

"That makes sense," Luna commented.

"Did you have a boyfriend?" Ginny asked. The question startled me a little. Well, it wasn't actually the question itself, it was a pretty common thing for a teenage girl to want to know, but it was the past tense that surprised me.

"I still do," I replied. They both looked a little shocked.

"Won't that be hard?" Luna asked, "I mean with you here, and him in the muggle world?"

"Well," I wasn't really sure how to say this. "I'm not really planning on going to Hogwarts. I'm just coming for a week or two. This is just Hermione's way of trying to convince me and my way of just going along with it."

This shocked them even more.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked. The idea of not wanting to go to Hogwarts seemed about as bizarre to her as it did to the other three. "Is it your boyfriend? Does he not want you to go? If that's it then you should dump him. Becoming a wizard is way better than some guy," she snorted.

I cringed mentally at the "some guy" remark.

"I guess I'll just see what happens," I responded.

Seeing the tension building up, Luna interrupted. "What sports do you play in the muggle world? They obviously don't play qudditch."

_________________________________________________

When we arrived I stepped off of the train and followed the first years. Even though I would be taking the classes with the sixth years, I still needed to get sorted. I walked over to the lake and carefully stepped into an empty boat. By some miracle I did not fall in.

Two girls soon joined me. One had dark brown hair and dark eyes while the others hair was a bleach blond. They stepped into the boat and gave me the once over.

"What happened to you?" the brunette asked. "Did you stay back like ten years or something?"

"No," I replied, not really sure why I was giving an answer. "I was home schooled."

"Did you go to school with muggels?" the blond asked. She actually seemed interested.

"Yeah," I replied.

They brunette put her hand up to the blonds ear and began whispering. I couldn't hear anything but I got the gist of the conversation.

I chose not to say anything. I really didn't feel like making enemies on the first day, even if they were younger than me.

Finally, we hit the shore. In my rush to jump out I tripped on a rock and fell to the ground.

The two girls seemed to double over laughing. A few others joined in but most just kept walking. When they realized they weren't getting any attention the two girls quickly stopped and continued walking.

I got up and brushed the dirt off my robes. I looked around and followed the flow of students up a winding path. An incredibly large man, whom I had been told was Hagrid, led the way.

_________________________________________________

"Isabella Swan!" my name was called and I walked nervously up to the stool and put on the hat. Hoping it would help, I mumbled "gryffindor" under my breath repeatably.

"What type of dark magic is this?" The hat asked, quiet enough so I was the only one who could hear. It seemed to be talking to itself. "Well Gryffindor it is then." I was stunned by this half conversation. What did the hat mean? Was I doing something wrong? And then a little more loudly he announced "GRYFFINDOR!!!!" I stood up shakily to the polite applause and walked down to sit next to Hermione. I seemed to be in a daze as I watched the next student approach the stool. I recognized her as my little blonde friend from the boat. After a few minutes of consideration she was also put in Gryffindor. Joy.

I began to feel a small tingly feeling in the back of my mind. I watched as the next student approached the stool. Behind him a women walked over to a man with dark hair. They both looked at me. When they saw me looking at them they quickly turned away.

As the night went on I noticed the man with dark hair staring at me. At some point during the night he began whispering to the man next to him. I felt a gentle probing in my mind that I tried to ignore. I snuck a quick look at the two men and saw them both staring at me in astonishment. The man with the dark hair walked up to Dumbledore and whispered something in his ear. Pretty soon all of the professors were staring at me.

Harry noticed too. "Why are they all staring at you?" he whispered from across the table.

"What do you mean?" Hermione whispered. "Your probably just being paranoid."She looked up and saw all of them staring at me. "They are!"

"Is there something you want to tell us?" Ron whispered.

"Not that I know of," I answered back.

"Well then, I have an idea." Ron pulled a small peach colored thing out of his pocket. He held one end and let the other wiggle it's way up to the teachers. "My brothers created it," he explained.

Suddenly we could hear what was being said. It seemed to be coming out of the peach thing. We stopped talking and listened. Although they seemed intent on the conversation, I kept looking up to see if anyone was looking at us.

"We must do something!" a voice cried out it a whisper.

"Snape," Harry announced.

"We cannot endanger the students," a female voice put in.

"McGonagal," Hermione put in.

"Let me handle this," Dumbledor finally said. He began to mutter something under his head and I felt the probing again, only this time stronger. It didn't hurt, but it was very uncomfortable. I felt like he was trying to see inside my head. I put my hands over my ears, attempting to keep out the sensation.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked. I tried to answer, but I couldn't. By now I was attracting attention.

Suddenly, the probing stopped and I dropped my hands in relief.

Only then did I notice that the people sitting near us had stopped talking.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

I was about to answer when a heavy hand landed on my shoulder. "Come with me," I looked up to see the guy with the dark hair towering over me.

_________________________________

A/N: so do you guys like it or should I just not bother with a sequel? Also, sorry this chapter was so long. I try to make my chapters long, but not this long. As my past readers know though, sometimes my chapters can be pathetically short.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or harry potter

_______

I got up and walked across the silent hall. The door slammed behind us a slight murmur started up. The tall man, who I assumed was Snape, roughly pushed me towards Dumbldores office, his wand at my back. We waited outside the office for a seemingly endless amount of time before Dumbldore showed up.

____________________________________________

Once we were in his office, Dumbldore turned to me.

"What was that?" he asked, staring at me.

"what?" I whispered.

"I sent a spell at you, to see your thoughts, just to see how you were taking it all in, but I got nothing." I just stared at him blankly. "It was a spell that no one, even the greatest wizards, have ever been able to keep it out. It is not preformed often, for it takes alot of consentration and skill, but it is very effective."

I still just remained staring. Why would he want to know my thoughts?

"Well it's obviously a dark art!" Snape announced.

"How can we be sure?" Dumbldore replied.

"How can we be sure it's not?" They continued to talk about me like I wasn't there. "We can't keep her here if she is a danger to the other students!"

"Yes, but we can't send her home if she hasn't done anything wrong." As they talk, I can't help but partly wish that they would send me home. It had been less than a day, but my heart was already aching from missing Edward. Finally they came upon a conclusion. I would remain in the school, but as soon as they suspected anything I would be gone. As I turned to leave, Dumbldore called me back.

"You will not tell anyone."

I looked back in confusion. Didn't he want Hermione to become my new best friend or something? Were they included in that statement?

"Even them." He answered my unspoken question.

______________________

"What was that?" Hermione asked as soon as I stepped off of the stairs and out of the office.

"I'm really not sure," I replied truthfully. I followed her up the _moving _stairscases. She stopped in front of a picture of a rather large woman. The women began to talk to her and finally Hermione said the password and the painting swung open. I followed her in and looked in awe at the big room. Students walked around in robes, laughing with each other and a few shot me weird looks. Ron and Harry were talking to a few guys and I noticed my blonde friend sitting in the corner with a few other first years.

"Lets go get you settled in and then we'll meet up with Ron and Harry later." Hermione led me up a staricase and stopped at our room. My trunk was on a bed next to Hermione's. I walked over to it and subtly opened the top. The very first thing I saw wsa a picture of Edward I had taken before I left. Tears rose into my eyes and I realized it had been a bad idea to look at it. I quickly closed the case and turned towards Hermiones expecting face.

"So, what happened?" Hermione asked anxiously. I wasn't sure how much I should tell her. Although at this point I wasn't too upset about the idea of getting kicked out, I didn't want Hermione to get in trouble too.

"Madame Pompfrey tried to put a spell on me to make me less nervous, but I guess it didn't work. They just wanted to know if I knew why." there, that wasn't the truth, but it sounded ok and wasn't _that_ far from the truth.

"Do you know why it didn't work?"

"I have no idea," I replied. I knew it was probably related to the fact that Edward couldn't read my thoughts either, but she didn't need to know that.

Just then another girl entered the room, stopping our conversation.

___________________________________________________

The next morning Hermione and I met up with Ron and Harry in the common room before we went to breakfast. As soon as they came into view Harry called Hermione over and almost pushed Ron in my direction. Harry and Hermione huddled in the corner of the room while Ron stood infront of me awkwardly.

"How are you liking it here so far?" he asked.

"Good," I replied. We stood there in awkward silence for a few more moments.

"What happened last night?" her finally blurted out. In a hushed tone I told him the same story I had told Hermione.

"Really? I know your new and all, but I have never heard of them ever doing that to a new student."

"Yeah, I thought it sounded weird too," I replied.

We talked about how I was liking the school so far for a few minutes before Harry and Hermione came over to join us.

____________________

A/N: I finally updated!!!! I have been waiting to post a chapter for forever! Volleyball just ended for the year, so I'll have a lot more time to write. I'm going to try to post another chapter this afternoon. I hope you liked this one despite the major delay.


	3. visitor

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or harry potter

__________________________________________________

We walked into the Great Hall and I was struck by how amazing it was. Although I had just been here last night I was too overwhelmed to take it all in. Now I looked up at the ceiling which showed a sunny sky and wished the Cullens could see this.

"He actually thinks we would take the stupid class!" I tuned in and listened to their conversation. From what I could tell they were talking about Hagrid and his class, Care of Magical Creatures. Although I hadn't heard good things about it, but I had thought it sounded fun. I thought it sounded kind of interesting, although at the same time it also sounded kind of dangerous. Maybe if I got hurt bad enough they would send me home. No, that's not fair. I said I would try the school for two weeks.

In a few minutes Hagrid stood up and left the staff table. They all waved to him without meeting his eyes.

"What classes are you taking?" It took me a few seconds to register the fact that Harry's question was to me.

"I don't know," I replied. "Whatever I have to take to graduate. I have been keeping up with the curriculum, but I didn't take the O.W.L.S. I'll probably just go wherever the Professors tell me to go."

"Do you plan on living in the wizard world when you finish school?" Ron asked as Hermione elbowed him hard in the side.

"Um," I stammered. "It depends. I wasn't really planning on it."

"How will you live in the muggle world though? I mean after you know what's out there." Hermione elbowed him again, even harder this time.

I just shrugged my shoulders in response. I could tell that Hermione was dying to ask something but thought it would be too rude. Although I could ask her what it was, I wanted the conversation to turn away from me for a few minutes.

"Is it always sunny in here?" I asked.

"No, not always," Hermione replied. She began telling me examples of times when it was cloudy or raining or whatever. I nodded as I listened and tried to keep my mind from wandering. The ache was bigger than ever.

We finished eating and waited for Professor McGonagall to leave the staff table. When she did a line began forming around her and we rushed to get near the front.

_________________________

Hermione went first and was quickly cleared for all of her classes. Next went a boy that I had been told was Neville. Soon Ron and Harry were up. They both seemed pleased about their classes. Then it was my turn.

"Isabella Swan. What have you considered taking?" the professor asked.

"I really don't know," I replied. "I didn't take the O.W.L.S., so I don't know what I'm allowed to take."

"Well, looking at the tests you took from home, it looks like you are eligible to take almost anything. Do you have any interests? The one thing I recommend that you take is Defense Against Dark arts. That's not something you were able to really study at home and I think it would be a good idea for you to learn more about that."

"Ok," I answered, still thinking. "I looked over the brochures Dumbldore sent me, and I was also thinking of taking care of magical creatures. I understand from talking to other students though that it is not a very popular course."

"No, I don't think any sixth years have signed up to take it again. If you would like to take it though, then I encourage you to try."

I talked to the Professor for a few more minutes before she told me to come see her for a longer session later, I was holding up the line. My face began to get red and I nodded in agreement. By the end of our conversation I had decided to take, Defense against dark arts, care of magical creatures, and potions. Potions had always been something that had interested me. I would see her tonight before dinner to decide what else I should take.

I began walking up to the common room with Harry and Ron. Ron talked excitedly about all of their free periods as Harry listened. I pretended to examine the walls and ceilings as I thought about Edward. There was no way I was going to make two weeks.

"Isabella!" I turned around and saw a first year stumbling towards me as he tried to slow down. I still needed to find someway to get the word around that I liked to be called Bella, although that really didn't matter if I Wasn't going to be here long anyways. The first year came to a halt next to the three of us and Harry and Ron turned in curiosity. "Dumbldore wants to see you."

I nodded my head and noticed the little kid staring at HArry. "Ok thanks," I mumbled. The little kid still stared.

"Scat!" Ron said, shooting the kid an evil look.

"I'll meet you guys up there in a few minutes." I mumbled before turning away.

"See you," Ron and Harry both replied before they began walking back up the stairs.

I made my way through the throng of kids moving towards the commons and down to Dumbldores office. Snape was just about the say the password when I arrived.

"Miss Swan, I hear you'll be taking my class this year. Make sure you keep up, I will not slow down for those who do not understand."

I nodded my head mutely. He said the password and then quickly turned and began walking away. He glanced back and saw my confused expression.

"I was going to talk with Dumbldore, but if you have an appointment with him I will come back at another time." He continued to walk away as I stepped onto the moving staircase.

It reached the top and I stepped off into Dumbldores office. I look up and froze. Sitting on a chair in front of the destkwas the very person I had been dreaming about since the second I left Forks. His perfect face was more perfect than I remembered. I ran towards him, not noticing the sad, torched expression on his face. He held out his arms and stood up. I grabbed him tightly. Someone cleared there throat.

"Edward here as volunteered to come to tell you some very sad news, news that he did not want for you to have to hear second hand." I looked up at Edwards face and noticed his expression.

"What... what... happened?" I muttered.

"Bella, I'm sorry to say that someone you love very much has passed away."

_____________________________

A/N: So, a cliff hanger. I hope you liked it. I'll try to update soon but, and I don't mean this as a threat, I tend to update sooner with more motivation. SO REVIEW!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

My stomach dropped. Names ran through my mind, Charlie, Jake, Renee, Alice... I looked up at him with panic in my eyes.

"Who?" I could barely whisper the words. I had just left yesterday. What could have happened between now and then?

"Your great aunt Penelope." I looked up into his eyes that had looked sad only a few seconds ago now looked pleading. I didn't have an Aunt Penelope. "I know you were very close to her growing up," he continued, still begging me to understand. Not knowing the point I went along with it.

The tears that had been building up since I left the other day were finally pushed over with the thought of what if someone _had _died while I was here? I began sobbing loudly into Edwards shirt as he pulled me closer. Somewhere in the back of mind I noticed Dumbldore leave, looking uncomfortable with my tears.

Edward sat down again and held me close. "It's ok," he mumbled in my ear. My crying slowly stopped.

"My great Aunt Penelope?" I whispered softly. He nodded his head, his face looking sad and worn, but a glint of a smile in his eyes.

"Is there a place we can go to talk in privacy?" he asked, looked pointedly at the moving pictures. I nodded my head, thinking of the room of requirements that Harry had told me about. I slowly stood up and Edward grabbed my hand. He led me down the stairs.

I was surprised to see Dumbldoreat the bottom of the stairs talking to a teacher I remembered being told was Professor Trelawney.

"Don't forget that you have a class after this period, Bella." Dumbldore reminded me. "Edward, you may come back to my office if you'd like while she's in class. We can discuss where you'll be staying for the night. We wouldn't be very good hosts if we sent you home right after you got here."

"Thank you sir," Edward replied as we began walking away. As soon as we turned the corner we heard the two adults begin to argue behind us.

"So, where are we going?" Edward asked.

"You'll see," I answered with a smile. We tried to walk as quickly as possible through the hallways, hoping we wouldn't be seen. It wasn't that were doing anything bad, I just didn't feel like explaining "my great aunts death".

We reached where the room was supposed to be and I did everything to open the room. Edward stared on in amazement as the door opened to reveal a stone room with a couch and a small fire. We stepped into the room and the door closed. Edward glanced back at where the wall had once been.

"So, my great aunt died?" I asked turning to face Edward.

"No," he replied, smiling his crooked grin. "I just wanted to make sure you got here safely and see where you would be staying. Also, I physically couldn't wait to see you again."

"So, what do you think?" I asked, as we both sat down, me snuggling against his cold chest.

"It's amazing," he replied. "Have you started classes yet?"

"No, my first class is next period. I should probably go get my stuff now," I sighed wishing I could stay here just a little longer.

"Don't worry," he said seeing my sad expression. "I won't leave today."

_________________________

A/N: sorry the chapter was so short, I wasn't planning on updating today. Sorry about all of the suspense for nothing by the way. And, I'll try to update as soon as I can because I'm excited about the next chapter. If any of you guys have any ideas on how to get the Cullens to visit, tell me. I already have a plan for Jake, but I'm still trying to figure out how to make the Cullens a bigger part. Send a review if you have any ideas.

Now I _really_ have to go do my homework because I have a French quiz tomorrow and I still need to study.


End file.
